


Atmis

by Post_U_Later



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: & Sometimes People Forget Just How Smart He Is, ...Cause He's A Genius..., Again How Do I Tag?, Artificial Life, But It's Also Real Life Too?, But Not Tony, Confused Avengers, He Is Tony After All, How Do I Tag, Like GENIUS Smart, Mild Cursing, Shapeshifting Creature, Super Smart Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Post_U_Later/pseuds/Post_U_Later
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's a genius, but most people don't realize just how brilliant he really is. Tony's created things that are only in Science Fiction novels & made out of CGI. One of Tony's greatest creations is ATMIS: What is she & what does she do? You'll have to read to find out.<br/>Please read & review & enjoy! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atmis

**Author's Note:**

> Currently I'm Moving All My Stories Over From FFN.Net, & This Is My First Story I'm Uploading On Here! So I Hope You All Enjoy! There Should Be LOTS More Stories To Come!

**_~Atmis~_ **

**_~2,493~_ **

 

It's 8 O'clock on the dot when Tony enters the living room. It's far to early for Tony to be up, at least compared to his normal schedule. Bruce figures he must have stayed up all night, _again_ , and ran out of coffee, because he sees Tony go straight to the kitchen. He knows Tony's not a morning person, but he thought Tony might like the idea he's come up with regarding their duel efforts on trying to create a portal to Asgard, so he follows Tony into the kitchen.

 

He walks into the kitchen and sees Steve sitting at the table sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. Clint and Natasha are at the other end of the table, each with their own mugs of the life liquid and are talking in hushed tones. Not that it really matters, because from what little Bruce can hear, their conversation is being held in a different language. Thor is off to the far right, where the toaster is, eating Pop Tarts. Bruce shakes his head and walks over to Tony who is staring at the fridge like it's an anomaly. Bruce smiles and pushes past him to open the fridge.

 

"What's wrong Tony? Work so much you forgot how to work the fridge?" Bruce teased his science buddy as he opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water.

 

Tony simply tilted his head in confusion. Bruce frowned. He had expected a smart ass witty remark or something sarcastic, but instead he got silence. He shut the fridge and turned around. Tony was looking around the room, taking everything in as if he had never seen it before.

 

Bruce shrugged it off as Tony being caffeine deprived: Tony did get pretty weird when he was running on empty. Bruce smiled when he remembered the one time when Tony put pepper into his coffee, thinking it was the salt and that someone had switched the salt with the sugar. Bruce walked over to the coffee machine and started to brew another pot.

 

"So Tony, I've come up with a theory to breach the anti inter-dimensional-transit vortex." Bruce began. "All we need to do is harness enough power to lock onto the energy signature of where ever we want to go, in this case Asgard. However, in theory, this should be able to work with intra-dimensional transit as well. I think if we integrate your Starkanium into the larger version of the Arc Reactor, we should be able to generate enough power."

 

Bruce looked at Tony waiting his opinion, but was sad to see Tony rummaging through the fridge, obviously not having listened to any of Bruce's theory.

 

"Tony?" Bruce said worriedly, catching the everyones attention.

 

Tony turned around and stared wide-eyed at them. A raw steak hanging from his mouth.

 

"EW!" Clint exclaimed. "Tony that's gross!"

 

Tony tilted his head a bit to the right, bringing his hand up to the meat and pulling, bitting clean through the raw meat and chewing it like a piece of taffy.

 

"Seriously Stark, that's a new level of grossness, even for you." Natasha grimaced, only for Tony to take another bite.

 

"Tony are you okay?" Steve asked, standing up.

 

Tony tilted his head to the left with a confused look on his face. Steve walked toward Tony, but Tony matched him with steps backward, his eyes wide and watching Steve like a hawk. Steve stopped and directed his own confused and worried look at Bruce.

 

"Tony?" Bruce asked, causing Tony to look at him.

 

Just then Thor decided to join the fun.

 

"Friend Stark! I believe you've forgotten to cook that meat! It is Raw!" Thor boomed.

 

At the unexpected loud voice of the thunder god, Tony jumped, whirling around and hissed at Thor. It was like no other sound the group had ever heard come from the genius: & they'd heard quite a few odd sounds come from him. It was high pitched and sounded feral; very unlike the normally technical and analytic man. It got the attention of the group, alerting them to the fact that something was wrong. Majorly wrong.

 

"Guys, something is wrong with Tony." Steve said.

 

"Thanks Captain Obvious, we hadn't noticed that with all his hissing at Thor and eating raw meat."

 

"Oh, shut it Clint!" Natasha growled.

 

"Friend Stark, I did not mean to alarm you. My apologies." Thor said, ignoring his other friends and reaching out a hand to put on Tony's shoulder.

 

As quick as the lightening that Thor makes, Tony reached out his own hand, the one not holding the half-eaten raw steak, and struck Thor's outstretch hand. Thor quickly jerked his hand away with a yelp, bringing everyone's attention back to them. They stared at Thor's hand, now dripping blood onto the floor, a large cut on the back of his hand.

 

Everyone looked to Tony's hand, expecting to see a knife or some type of sharp object, but saw nothing. Until Tony brought up his fingers and began sniffing them. His finger tips had a bit of blood on them, but that wasn't what was startling. Instead of Tony's regularly manicured and dull nail, Tony had sharp, cat like claws. And what surprised them even more was that, after sniffing his claws, Tony licked the blood off before retracting them.

 

"Okay, at the risk of stating the obvious again, I don't think that's Tony." Steve said, taking a step back.

 

"Me either." Bruce agreed.

 

"Well, lets capture it and see what it is and why it looks like Tony." Natasha suggested, pulling out a gun. "Then turn it over to SHIELD."

 

"Sounds like a plan." Clint said, pulling out his bow and flinging it open.

 

The sound of Clint's bow opening caused the impostor to start and hiss again, only this time at everyone in the room. He backed up against the counter, holding the steak to his chest and hissed again, reaching out and scratching at the air as a warning.

 

"We want it alive right?" Clint asked, pulling an arrow out of the quiver he always kept on him.

 

"Yeah." Bruce said. "It doesn't seem too dangerous. Try not to hurt it. Maybe use an electric pulse to knock it out."

 

"Right O' Mr. Green." Clint said, changing arrows and quickly placing it against the string and letting it fly.

 

The Tony impostor easily dodged the arrow and began growling at Clint.

 

"Thor! Grab him!" Bruce yelled.

 

Thor lunged for the distracted creature. But, with agility that the normal Tony would normally never have, it ducked Thor's massive arms and grabbed ahold of them, using the momentum to swing up and over Thor's head and land on the counter near the fridge.

 

"Holy shit." Natasha exclaimed quietly. "What is this thing?"

 

"No idea, but I _will_ hit it." Clint said with both determination and frustration, shooting another arrow.

 

This time, to dodge the arrow, the fake Tony leaped on top of the fridge to escape. Everyone stared at the Tony lookalike as it hissed at them, the raw stake hanging from its mouth. 

 

Just then, the real Tony walked into the kitchen yawning & scratching his stomach. He pauses, seeing everyone in their battle positions and staring at the fridge. Correction, staring at the top of the fridge. He followed their gazes to see the creature who looks just like him as it sat in a crouch atop the fridge, a half eaten raw steak dangling from its mouth and hissing at his friends.

 

"What are you doing?" Tony chided, ignoring the Avengers. "Get down from there, and stop that hissing right now young lady!"

 

The copy Tony instantly stopped hissing and stared at Tony continued to berate the creature, apparently a _her_. Everyone turned to see Tony walking further into the kitchen, hands on his hips and an irritated scowl on his face. The creature made a happy and excited noise, causing everyone to turn back and look at her. They turned back just before she dropped the stake and leaped off the fridge and at Tony. Bruce and Steve gasped and they tried to grab the creature but they were to far away and watched in horror as it leaped at Tony. Clint was about to shoot an arrow through its heart but, in midair, the creature began to change.

 

By the time it reached Tony, the creature had turned into a small orange cat, with white and reddish brown zig zag stripes across it's back, forehead, and tail, and landed safely in Tony's arms.

 

"Atmis, what did I tell you about changing into me?" Tony scolded, wagging his finger in the cat's face.

 

"Merooow~" The cat replied, looking a bit ashamed.

 

"Now, don't give me that. I told you I'd feed you in a bit." Tony continued, ignoring the surprised looks on his friends faces. He walked over to the fridge and picked up the steak off the ground. "Man, this was going to be my dinner Atmis." Tony sighed. "I guess you can finish it." Tony gave the steak to the cat, receiving a thank you lick on his cheek before he put her down so the cat could begin eating the steak again.

 

"Tony?" Bruce cautiously asked. "What is that?"

 

"That?" Tony replied, sounding affronted. " _That_ is Atmis, thank you very much."

 

Tony looked around his kitchen for the first time since entering. He spotted the arrows in the wall and cabinet, Clint's bow, Thor's bloody hand and instantly realized what happened.

 

"Did you really need to attack her?" Tony asked, directing his question towards Clint. "Thor's barely got a scratch."

 

"It was more of the fact that we thought it was you for the first ten minutes." Natasha put out there.

 

"You actually thought _she_ was _me_?" Tony nearly laughed before turing to the cat. "Atmis, I guess you're getting better at your transformations."

 

The cat, Atmis, looked up at Tony. "Mroow Mrow."

 

Tony did laugh then. "I guess, but your dog still stinks." Atmis glared at Tony, but went back to eating the steak. "I'll have to teach you English so you can go to meetings for me."

 

"Mrow Mrow." Atmis grumbled as it took a bit of the steak, putting one paw on it so she could rip a piece off.

 

"Oh don't get snarky with me, I'm just joking." Tony laughed, going to the fridge and opening it.

 

"Tony?" Bruce asked. "What is it?"

 

"Atmis isn't an _it_ Bruce." Tony all but snarled at him with a glare, shutting the fridge door and walking over to the coffee maker. "She's a she, and _her_ name is _Atmis_ , and we'd both thank you to call her that."

 

"Mroow." Atmis meowed with a nod in agreement from where she sat eating on the counter.

 

"All right, what is Atmis, exactly?" Bruce asked, warily eyeballing the cat.

 

"She's an ATMIS." Tony said simply, but before Bruce could what exactly an ATMIS was, he continued. "It's an acronym meaning 'Animal That Modifies It's Shape.'"

 

"So it's a shapeshifter?" Natasha asked.

 

"Yes." Tony answered as he grabbed a cup from the cupboard.

 

"Where did you get it-…her?" Clint asked, correcting himself when Tony glared at him.

 

"I made her." Tony said simply, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

 

"You made her?" Steve looked skeptical.

 

"Yeah Capsicle, I made her." Tony paused, "Does that surprise you?"

 

"It is highly unlikely that you could create such a creature." Thor replied, still holding his cut hand, it had stopped bleeding, but it still stung.

 

"Why's that? I am a genius, or do you forget that sometimes?" Tony asked, slightly offended at the thought.

 

"No, I just find it hard to believe that 1, you played around with genetic engineering and material and 2, played around with it enough to actually successfully make such a creature." Bruce explained.

 

"Okay first, I didn't 'play around' with genetic engineering, I wouldn't play around with creatures lives like that." Tony huffed in annoyance. "I do have a degree in genetic engineering, only a Bachelors, but still. And for your information I only had to do it once to get it correct... Well, twice, Atmis is my second."

 

"Second?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow, eyeing the cat on the counter warily.

 

"So there's more than one of these Atmis's?" Steve asked.

 

"No, that would be silly. My first one was named Mutaré." Tony took a drink of his coffee and sighed at the heavenly taste. "She died a few years ago, and I've been a bit busy since then. Atmis's only about a year old."

 

"And what does Mutaré stand for?" Clint asked.

 

"Metamorphosis Unto The Apparent Reformation Entirety." Tony smiled at all the confused faces, Steve more than the others, who just looked lost. Only Bruce understanding what the words actually meant.

 

"So much more fancy than Atmis's." Bruce said. "And, if I'm not mistaken, MUTARÉ means change in Latin, right?"

 

"And ten points to the man in green!" Tony smiles at Bruce's glare, but couldn't deny the fact that he was, indeed, wearing a green shirt.

 

Steve still looked confused and wary of the little cat sitting on the counter eating.

 

"Is she hostile?" Natasha asked.

 

"No…" Tony paused, looking at Thor's wounded hand. "Unless you frighten or threaten her… Or try to take her food."

 

"What does Atmis mean in Latin?" Steve asked, more relaxed now that he knew the creature wan't a threat.

 

"Nothing, it's just an acronym." Tony replied, going over the counter where Atmis was finishing her last bite of steak. "Come on girl, I need to run some aerial tests on you."

 

"Mrow Mroow." Atmis called out as she turned into a blue jay and flew over and chirped as she landed on Tony's head. "Tweet tweet."

 

Tony smiled as he walked out of the room, talking to the bird that picked at his hair.

 

"Well, that was something new." Steve said.

 

"Again, stating the obvious Cap." Clint grumbled as he picked up his forgotten coffee and took a sip, only to find it had gone lukewarm. "Ugh." He dumped it out and poured himself another cup. "I'm going down to the shooting range." Clint grumbled, murmuring something about never missing two shots in a row under his breath.

 

"I'm going to the gym." Natasha sighed from her spot next to Bruce. "Thor, you down for a round or two in the ring?"

 

"I know not of this ring you speak of, but I shall practice battle with you friend Natasha!" Thor boomed.

 

"Right, come on then." Natasha said rolling her eyes.

 

"I'm going to go see if Tony'll let me watch those tests." Bruce smiled sheepishly before trotting out of the room, leaving Steve the only Avenger left in the kitchen.

 

"Hmm..." Steve thought for a second before smiling to himself and exclaiming, "Oh I get it! Mutaré means 'change,' and she was a shapeshifter!" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You all Enjoyed The Story! Please Tell My If You Want More Stories Like This, This Was A LOT Of Fun To Write! X3 
> 
> Also, Thought I'd Give You The Meanings Of Their Names, Just For The Hell Of It. XD Mutaré:  
> Metamorphosis  
> Unto  
> The  
> Apparent  
> Reformation  
> Entirety
> 
> Atmis:  
> Animal  
> That  
> Modify's  
> Its  
> Shape


End file.
